


more of a morning person

by jurassiclouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jurassiclouis/pseuds/jurassiclouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry and louis wake up with hours to themselves</p>
            </blockquote>





	more of a morning person

 

“Harry,” a sleepy voice said, breaking through the peaceful silence that comes with a morning slept in. The called boy curls up his lips into a smile saved special for these mornings with this person. He turned to his side and slowly cards his fingers through Louis’ hair.

He watched as the feather haired boy in front of him blinked and squirmed, willing himself to wake up and stretch his tired muscles underneath the slightly scratchy sheets of the hotel of the night.

“Morning, boo,” Harry whispered, his voice even deeper and raspier with the surprisingly early hour that they were awake in. He raised his hand to float slightly above his boyfriend’s cheek as Louis tried to blink his eyes into focus, even though his glasses were sitting on the bedside table. “You always look adorable in the morning,” Harry mused, smiling fondly at the smaller boy.

Louis smiled at him, nuzzling against Harry’s new swallow tattoos, a new favorite place of Louis’. He yawned next, mouth wide open enough for Harry to count all of his little teeth.

“Let me rephrase: you always look adorable in the morning until you open your mouth,” Harry protested, scrunching up his nose.

“You wouldn’t mind if your dick was in it,” he retorted, stretching and arching his back off the bed until he hears a relaxing pop, the curves in his back making obscene movements in the process.

Harry reached down, fingers curling in with Louis’ and squeezing in an act of complete adoration for his boyfriend, but Louis broke away and instead grabbed onto Harry’s slim waist, thumb stroking over the pale skin just above the top of his hipbone, both of them naked under the covers.

His attention is pulled back when Louis starts to place lazy kisses onto his collar bones that jut out dramatically, and the larger boy curled his arms around the other, pressing his nose into Louis’ mused hair that smells like his cologne and coconuts.

He let Louis do what he wants, sighing in content as his eyes flutter closed, his stomach swooping and curling as Lou’s lips move lower and lower, fingers rubbing around the base of his cock while he licked messily around the boy’s navel, making special stops at each of his tattoos that were all different stories to be told.

Harry was almost positive then that Louis’ hard, he probably had woken up like it, and that’s why he’s been working so hard on seducing the younger boy, not that he ever had anything to work for, at least not this morning, Harry is always up for slow morning sex, not ravenous fight-for-dominance sex that comes after a few beers or secret sex in their bunks while they’re travelling.

He rolled onto his back with Louis’ hands guiding him and he put his fingers into his soft, brown hair, pulling lightly just how Louis liked it, says it keeps him grounded. Louis kissed even further down, tongue flicked out and liking at the base of Harry’s cock sloppily before his hand took its place in a soft grip, fingers tapping slightly

Harry kept his eyes closed as Louis took the tip of his cock into his warm mouth, lips forming a seal under the head as his tongue licked and pressed, his cheeks hollowed which made his cheekbones look deadly from Harry’s angle, who is making noises of appreciation now which echo around the empty room.

Louis kept his hand on though and it meets him a third of the way up, because Louis knew better, especially at this time in the morning.

His sucks became sloppy, Harry’s fingers tightening and loosening in his hair periodically, breath puffing out through his nose as he tried to keep quiet, mindful of the fact that the room to the left of them is occupied by Josh and Niall.

Louis pulled off then and moved up the bed, lying on his side and putting a small hand on Harry’s flushed cheek, bringing his lips in for a soft kiss that deepens as it goes on, both twisting onto their sides to face each other.

“Hey,” he said, his lips pulling back only enough to find his voice. “You should fuck me,” he added, a little smirk pulling on his little lips as Harry’s eyes dilated even further.

Pulling off, Louis moves up the bed, laying on his side again and placing his hand on Harry’s cheek, connecting their lips in a soft kiss that deepens as it goes on, the older boy twisting onto his side again.

“Yeah,” Harry breathed, rolling over and leaning over the edge of the bed. He reached for his over the shoulder bag he carried around a lot much to Louis’ dismay and pulled out a bottle of lube.

Louis hooked his chin over Harry’s defined shoulder as Harry grumbled to himself. He plucked the lube from Harry’s hand though and moved back onto the bed.

“Do you have any condoms?” Harry asked, frowning as he kept searching through his bag, sure he had brought some for the hotel night. “I can’t find mine; I think I left them on the bus.” He didn’t get a reply though, just heard a soft gasp and a deep inhalation.

Glancing over his shoulder, Harry’s eyes widened slightly, and he almost fell out of bed by how fast he tried to get back onto the mattress fully. He faced Louis, watching the way the his arm disappeared under the sheets which were pulled up to rest around his hips.

“Are you…?” he trailed off, mouth going dry as he peeked under the covers to see Louis’ hand reached down between his legs, his knees bent and feet flat on the bed, and Harry choked on his own breath as he saw the way Louis’ hand was moving. “Fuck,” he mumbled and scooted closer, pressing his lips to Louis’ cheek and all over his face. Louis smiled, strained, and turned up his face to kiss Harry on the lips.

“Get ready, you git,” he said, passing the lube to Harry with his free hand. As his hand retreated, the other twisted and he moaned out loud, his eyes fluttering closed as he worked three fingers  into his own hole now

“I-I don’t have a condom,” Harry said, flushing all over his body at Louis’ actions, feeling a bit overwhelmed by how utterly gorgeous his boyfriend was. And he gets even more flustered when Louis said the words, “don’t need one.”

Harry never worked faster as he grabbed the lube from Louis and covered himself with the slightly cool liquid. He glanced over to the clock and cheered in his head when he realized that they have hours and can take this as slow as they want, the way morning sex should always be.

When Harry was ready, Louis retrieved his fingers and wiped them on the sheets with a scrunched nose before returning all of his attention back to Harry, who moved closer to move Louis into the position he wanted.

Which was on his side, leg bent up and hooking over Harry’s hip while Harry put his legs between Louis’ thick thighs he would probably spend another hour after this kissing and marking. “Ready?” he asked, and Louis nodded, watching as Harry wormed a hand down between them so he could grip his cock, helping to guide himself into Louis’ waiting hole.

He watched Louis’ expression, especially the way his mouth opened in a small gasp, eyes shutting as Harry slid all the way in before stopping. His eyes roamed the boy’s face, waiting until Louis started to rock his hips slightly in an experiment after a minute.

Louis’ blue eyes startled Harry when they opened wide and he gave him a nod, pink little lips smiling softly. “‘M good, Haz,” he said, voice catching a little.

With a nod, Harry pecked the boy’s lips and tilted his hips back to bring himself out before setting up a rhythm, albeit a slow one, and he gripped onto the back of Louis’ plump arse he loved so much. When he pressed up, Louis’ hips moved down onto him and it doesn’t take long until Harry reached his prostate because Louis lets out a whining noise and grips his hands into Harry’s curls.

They worked together, Harry trying to bursh against that spot as often as he could, and he watched as Louis shook in front of him, each wave of pleasure washing over him as he got pushed closer to the edge. He bit softly at Louis’ collarbones, careful not to leave marks, and pressed in as deep as he could with his hips gyrating as best as they could, and listened to the whimpering noises Louis was making.

Louis moved his hands then, one resting on Harry’s neck and the other going to his back to dig his nails into slightly, his eyes flicking closed as he pressed their panting lips together in a flurry of tongues and breaths.

“F-fuck,” Harry muttered, drawing back to gulp down air. He noticed then the way Louis’ hips shoved desperately, whining noises echoing up from his throat, the way his fingers started to press harder where they rested. He recognized these signs without Louis even saying anything and he shifted his arms down, large and calloused hand gripping onto Louis’ cock. He brushed his thumb over the head before he started to jerk him properly, trying to continue with his own deep thrusts as Louis had become a bit useless like he usually does when he’s close.

Harry pulled back to watch properly and their eyes connected, Louis babbling an incoherant string of curse words and Harry’s name as well.

When Harry squeezed his fist, he came inside the boy, groaning and stuttering out Louis’ name as he rode it out, a deep euphoria sweeping over him which then faded to a content wam. He twisted his wrist once more time, biting down hard on Louis’ shoulder, not even caring about the damage, and then Louis came hard, jerking Harry’s hair again and practically screaming as he came between them and over Harry’s hand.

When he pulled out, Harry put his hand onto Louis’ cheek again like he did first thing when he woke up, smiling down at Louis’ satisfied and sated figure that was still breathing hard from his orgasm. “Love you,” he whispered, pulling Louis up to his chest.

“I love you too, Harry,” Louis replied sleepily, eyes drooping even though he hadn’t woken up an hour ago. “Let’s stay here all day, m’kay?”

Harry laughed and closed his eyes, one arm protectively settling on Louis’ waist and the other reaching up to card through his even messier hair now.

“Alright,” he replied.[  
](http://jurassiclouis.tumblr.com/post/53324030837/fic-more-of-a-morning-person)


End file.
